


[Podfic] Any Which Way

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reconciliation, Slow Burn, The rest of the family play a very small role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: Change is a hard thing for people to grasp, even when they’re billionaire vigilantes and reanimated pseudo-criminals.A reading of Any Which Way by whaleofatime
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Any Which Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/gifts), [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Which Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857699) by [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime). 



[Link to Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FExG-VF3g9ZqU_7cnW6RF5g8AvNo7yk3/view?usp=sharing)

(1hr 20m 18s)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I used two mics for this, which is why the quality is a bit choppy. I'm changing my recording set up from phone to computer and learning new things about my new mic. \\(^^)/ No sfx for this one and if I missed some words, i blame my brain. _*retreats into hermit shell*_


End file.
